


No shit

by Crunching_Sounds



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gavin's as asshole, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Vomiting, We Die Like Men, also he's sick, and characters being ill or injured, im just here for a good time honestly, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 16:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16141157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunching_Sounds/pseuds/Crunching_Sounds
Summary: Gavin massaged his left temple as he spoke, “yeah, I’m a little warm, but that's just because of how hard I’m working.”“You do appear to be working quite hard, Detective.”





	No shit

“Detective Reed, you are exhibiting signs of illness.” RK900 said as he watched Gavin brace himself against a nearby wall, “I recommend you return to the precinct whilst I finish this investigation.”

Gavin shot a glare towards the android, “I’m fine,” he spat harshly as he stood up straighter, taking his weight off the wall.  
RK900 stares at him with a blank expression, “Your body temperature has increased to one hundred point four degrees Fahrenheit.”

“What the fuck, don’t scan me, Tin can.” Gavin massaged his left temple as he spoke, “yeah, I’m a little warm, but that's just because of how hard I’m working.”

“You do appear to be working quite hard, Detective.”

“Fuck off,” Gavin hissed as he took a few steps towards the android.

RK900 noticed that Gavin was swaying on his feet slightly, “I think we’re done here, we should now return to the precinct,” the android spoke in a cool tone.  
Gavin pushed passed him roughly and headed for the front door, he stepped outside and closed the door with a bang.  
Rolling his eyes, RK900 followed in the Detective’s wake.

Once outside the android spotted Gavin bracing himself against the car parked on the curb, the Detective was doubled over, one arm wrapped around his middle as he retched violently.

RK900 made his way towards Gavin, he stopped a little ways away, putting just enough distance between them to prevent any unwanted substances splashing onto his shoes.

“You’re unwell.” The android started simply.

“I- No shit, asshole,” Gavin said, wiping his sleeve across his mouth.

“I suspect the cause of your illness is the influenza strain that both Officer Tina and Lieutenant Anderson contracted,” RK900 said.

Gavin responded by spitting into the dirt and mumbling something RK900 couldn’t quite pick up.  
The human detective let out a grunt as he leant back against the car; he ran a hand through his hair, disheveling it.

“Would you like some assistance getting into the vehicle?” RK900 asked.

Gavin looked towards the android with an icy stare, “I’m sick, not dying, and even then I wouldn’t want your help.”

RK900 frowned ever so slightly, “very well, but I require you to move if I am to enter the vehicle.”

Gavin stared at RK900 a moment longer before he huffed and rounded the car to the passenger side.

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a fic before  
> but here I am with a short sick fic thing.


End file.
